


Yuri on Ice Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tags to be added, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Book of Yuri on Ice oneshots, if you have any ideas or requests, i'm open to anything!





	

He stared at the posters of his idol around his wall. He thought he finally found his inspiration to keep living on and enjoy his life’s work. Victor being his coach was the best time of his life but most things come to an end, so why can’t he end the feelings for him if the time they had together did?

He knew, the thought and the answer clouded his mind and body, but he refused to acknowledge it. If he did he would just fall again like he did that day. Even since victor came into his life, even before he met him in person, he would skate for hours believing he can do it just like victor. ‘Just like victor.’ Wasn’t that the point? Wasn’t it always victor, if it was then why didn’t he just say yes? The papers scatted the floor as he slowly sat up and grabbed a pencil and heart stickers.

He regretted it so much, running away from the man he ---- Just because he was scarred and impure like the one victor deserved.

So, he made paper planes, each letter expressing his love and his fears. It was the only way to communicate anymore as he lost his voice the day his lungs ran out of air and when his feet and face became numb.

Just because he refused to acknowledge his feelings, he knew his regret. Then, he wrote, and wrote, he folded them over and over until he had a small amount of five planes each filled to the brim of pictures and words. He never wrote his name, nor did he write any names. He was just fine with that, as these were only for personal use.

His walls were not barren anymore, even if it was physically lacking, his room was filled with emotions too strong and confusing to name. As he continued to write about his regret, he started to write about two words he thought he would never use or think about ever again: Life and Love.

Yuuri was shocked as he read on of his most recent paper planes as his mind goes blank when he writes, like drawing or skating. He read those two words and he started to cry. It was not one of regret but it was one of realization. He loved Victor, he loved him too much. Even months and thousands of miles apart he loved him.

He started to write love letters, the love he had was finally recognizable. His depressed era was replaced by one with a light heart covered in keys, and victor had every one of them.

It was a windy summer day. Lately Yuuri has been out more. He walked and ran regularly, and he finally had the courage to go back to the ice rink. Everyone has noticed his change in behavior, but he still didn’t talk but instead he smiled, even if it was only a very small and unnoticeable.

Yuri woke up that morning he wasn’t surprised to see his window open, after the mornings are the best part of summer. What he was surprised to see is that most of his paper planes were gone. He left most of them on his rather large new desk that night but he didn’t expect for them to fly away. How was that possible? Now as he folded his bed and stood near the desk and assessed the current situation. His eyes widened.

Shit.

He had all of his personal stuff and info in there. Yuuri never wrote any names, but there was info to easily tell who everyone is. He never ran faster in his life beside that time during a skating tournament when he ran towards Victor and then, he decided to remember that blissful moment later.

He ran to his mom and wrote a question down about the paper airplanes, she laughed and said that a bunch of paper planes flew to the local park. He thanked his mom and ran for his life. Yuuri prayed to every god in existence that no one would pick some up, but he was internally grateful that only 13-15 was on his desk last night.

Yuuri finally made it to the park in record time only to look around to look for his paper planes. He found one in a rose bush, another in a cherry blossom tree, it took quite a lot of work to get it out, he almost fell out twice. Yuuri continued the progress by collecting a small amount of paper planes every ten to twenty minutes.

It was late noon and earlier took a break as he was too tired to climb another tree.  Yuuri turned around from the sea to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes that he knew very well.

Victor was there next to Yuuri, and he was holding a paper plane he wrote in the night before.

He grabbed the paper plane as fast as he could, he felt embarrassed and dejected.

“Yuuri, is that how you really feel?” Victor asked Yuri stepping closer to the young man as Yuuri started to fidget and frantically look around. Victor moved his silver hair when he took a step closer to Yuuri and he hugged him. For the first time in months Yuuri spoke.

“Is it too late to say yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and ill see you guys soon <3


End file.
